As seen in FIG. 1, in many instances a utility pole P which bears charged lines or wires for electrical distribution systems includes a conduit riser C positioned adjacent to the pole to house ascending electrical distribution lines or wires W. The conduit riser C comprises a generally cylindrical pipe having an opening O at its top. The conduit riser C may have a diameter in an inclusive range of from about 1.5 inches to about 5 or more inches. The conduit riser C generally extends from the ground partway up the pole P such that the wires W adjacent to the ground are covered and protected. Because substantial heat can build up within the conduit riser C, the conduit riser is left open to allow ventilation and dissipate heat.
It is not uncommon for squirrels, birds or other pests to build nests and the like in the open end O of the conduit riser C. In the case of squirrels, the animals will hoard nuts and store them in the conduit riser C. If dense enough, these objects will block air flow and ventilation such that heat build-up within the conduit riser C can cause a fire, with resulting electric failure. Squirrels may damage the wires W and conduit riser C when they attempt to retrieve their stored nuts.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have a means for covering the open end O of the conduit riser C to prevent access by pests but still allow sufficient ventilation. It also would be advantageous to have such means that will fit on conduits having different diameters.